Bored senseless says:
by icclenomi
Summary: Danielle moved to America a couple of weeks ago, she must make new friends. Features the Atlantis team as you've never seen them before. any sheppard or Wier fans should probably stay clear. CH5 up!
1. Land of the underpaid

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

**Warnings- any sheppard fans, sorry, but he's mean.(same to elizabeth fans) if anything offensive at all comes out, i'm sorry. I've done this fic. in a very...unique way sorry if it's hard to follow.**

**Summary- Dannielle is new to America. Her school life is interesting when she meets the Atlantis team, as you've never seen them before!**

**

* * *

**

Bored senseless says:

**Chapter one- Land of the underpaid**

**America-'Land of the free, home of the brave.' More like'land of the underpayed and home of the criminally insane'! I spent most of my life previous to year 10 wishing I was in America, New York to be precise. Now that I'm here though, it's worse than where I was before. I lived down a dead-end street in a village called cottingham, just outside Hull, with no connections to the acting world of Films. I would tell my friends daily of my masterplan-move to America and make it as a proper acting diva! However, we probably moved to the one place in America where there were absolutely no links to the acting world; a tiny, tiny village in the middle of Minnesota. I had talked to my mum-very innocently- about moving to a wonderful booming city like New york, or we could have moved to LA and lived in style! As you can imagine, my mum was having none of it. We only even moved to America because my Dad got a job there, in New YorkI might add! Mum wanted a quite town.**

**My dad is one of the few people in my family I can stand. How he and my wierd mother fell in love, I will never know. My mum a do-gooder swot from York and my Dad an actor of musical theatre. They only even met because my mother forgot to put on her handbrake and trashed his bike! My Older brother, Keith, is a psyco nerd. He talks about computer games like they're god's greatest gift to mankind, and don't get me started on April, I swear if she was happy she'd get depressed about it. Joe's okay, but it's discusting watching girls drip off him.**

**I'd love to see _my _name on one of those kick arse movie trailers... I can see it now; 'Everyone wants to see the most action packed film of all time, starring Danielle O'Hannegan and Dominic Monaghan!' Give me five yaers- HE will be dying to work with ME.

* * *

**

**Boom-baby-boom says: So how's the big US of A?**

**Bored senseless says: It's really wierd.**

**Kamikasi! says: How?**

**Bored senseless says: I don't no NE1 yet. Skool hasn't started yet.**

**Kamikasi! says: Lucky U!**

**Boom-baby-boom says: Yeh we started 2 weeks ago!**

**Kamikasi! says: Yeh!**

**Bored senseless says: lol U 2 R wierd**

**Boom-baby-boom says: But U wudnt have us ne udder way. so howz de filmcareer? kiked off yet?**

**Kamikasi! says: lol**

**Bored senseless says: Yeh, real nice dat u care.**

**Boom-baby-boom says: Joke!**

**Kamikasi! says: gtg, HW 4 2moro.**

**Boom-baby-boom says: oh yeh, me 2. Bi!**

**Kamikasi! says: Bye**

**Boom-baby-boom has left the conversation.**

**Bored senseless says: cya l8r**

**message could not be delivered to recipients as they appear to be offline.**

**

* * *

**

**6.15 am Monday**

**Dear diary,**

**Oh god, oh god! I know I complained about uniform in england, but i so wish i could look like everyone else, just for the first week. I'll stick out like a sore thumb. Last week I thought 'Hey, I'll waltz in and they'll all see how cool I am, and no-one'll give me any crap' oh they'll eat me alive. Write more later, Danielle.**

* * *

**I got to the school at quarter to eight and noone noticed me. I didn't know what to do, so I looked around for someone to ask. First, i saw girls wearing matching outfits and i thought _no thanks, next_ then I saw some sporty guys and thought _yum, but probably not the best people to ask..._ so instead i asked a girl who looked normal.**

**"Excuse me."**

**"New kid?" she asked.**

**"How could you tell?"**

**"Just go to the office and tell 'em you're new." she rolled her eyes, "it's not rocket science."**

**I got to the office and they asked me loads of questions. I then found out that I was in eleventh grade! I have been so used to being one of the oldest in the year, then suddenly I'm a baby. Still, can't complain, a whole year gone with the click of a finger. My friends'll piss themselves. I walked along the corridor in my British clothes, I don't think they were too bad, at least i wore my converses. I stopped at the door written on the peice of paper in my hand. This was the moment. I took a breath and walked in.**

**

* * *

**

**I no there aren't any atlantis people yet... but there are in the next chapter,I promise.**


	2. first impressions

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

**Warnings- any sheppard fans, sorry, but he's mean.(same to elizabeth fans) if anything offensive at all comes out, i'm sorry. I've done this fic. in a very...unique way sorry if it's hard to follow.**

**Summary- Dannielle is new to America. Her school life is interesting when she meets the Atlantis team, as you've never seen them before!**

**A/N yes, she is from England. So far she has mentioned British clothes, but it will get more and more obvious, with comparisons and stuff. also, I have /never lived in USA so I'm very sorry if stuff is completely stupid.**

**

* * *

**

Bored senseless says:

**Chapter two- first impressions**

**"...1891. Right, has everybody toutched on the subject before?"**

**History. In england, I was a whiz. Every question, my hand was the first in the air. I was hoping beyond all hope that no attention would be drawn to me. However as luck would have it, the teacher noticed me.**

**"Ah, yes. Our new student all the way from england. Stand up and say hello."**

**"I'm sorry, do I look like I want to stand up? Haven't I suffered enough, you twat?" now, to me, I said 'I would rather not.' but by the way everyone was looking at me, I had said _exactly_ what I was thinking. "Could I get a tissue? Thanks." and I rushed out of the room without waiting for an answer.**

**

* * *

**

**I didn't go back to the lesson. I just stayed in the girls bathroom, sitting on the sinks. My first lesson went great, huh? The bell sounded and i jumped down from the sink. I would have to go back to the classroom. I left my bag.**

**As I walked towards the classroom a boy I'd seen in the room held out my bag. He was taller than me, just like everyone there it seemed, with wonderful rusty brown hair. I could tell he wasn't a popular boy, but he looked nice.**

**"Had to rush off, huh?" he asked with a grin.**

**"Thanks." I muttered as I slung my bag over my shoulder. "I'm Danielle."**

**"Rodney."**

**"Oh, piss!" I shouted as I searched for the peice of paper. My gatorade bottle had leaked in my bag. I unfolded the small slip of paper.**

**"Need some help?"**

**"Probably, I haven't a clue where I'm supposed to be." I looked at the paper, "music! Yes, something I can do!"**

**"Music? Miss Starling? I'm headed over there too."**

**"Cool."**

**"So, how about this lesson... I shout at the teacher." he grinned again and I couldn't help but smile.**

**"Stop it, you know I didn't mean to!"**

**

* * *

**

**It turned out, Rodney plays the piano, same as me. The teacher was really nice and we each took it in turns to perform something musical. On my go, I played and sung the song that me and Ali wrote in the holiday before I moved- of course I didn't tell them that.**

**"You were awesome! Where'd you learn the song?" Rodney was walking alongside me, or rather, I was walking alongside Rodney.**

**"Me and my friend wrote it in the summer." I shrugged**

**"Nice. Hey you can really sing... Have you ever wanted to be in a band?"**

**"Say what?"**

**"My band is called "The Cronies" We could do with a girl who can sing. We have louds of duets, but no girl-who can sing."**

**I was shall we say...taken aback at this. I had been there less than a day, I'd had one and a bit lessons, and he'd offered me a place in his band. Before I could answer him though, a girl wearing baby blue walked up to me.**

**"Hi, you must be the new girl."**

**"Wow, Lizzie! You've really outdone yourself, you actually worked that out yourself."**

**"Actually, John told me." she turned back to me. "You shouldn't just hang out with any old person that mets you. He's one of those sci-fi nerds. And he, uh," she whisphered to me, "he likes computers and band stuff."**

**"Band stuff?" I asked, attempting to supress my smile at the faces Rodney was making behind her back.**

**"Yeah, you should meet the girls, they'd love to meet you." And before I knew what was happening I was being pulled into the cafeteria backwards.**

**"Help me!" I mouthed to rodney, who just laughed, most likely at the look on my face.**

**

* * *

**

**tbc**


	3. Rodney

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

**Warnings- any sheppard fans, sorry, but he's mean.(same to elizabeth fans) if anything offensive at all comes out, i'm sorry. I've done this fic. in a very...unique way sorry if it's hard to follow.**

**Summary- Dannielle is new to America. Her school life is interesting when she meets the Atlantis team, as you've never seen them before!**

**

* * *

**

Bored senseless says:

**Chapter three**

**So we're in the cafeteria and she leads me to a table of girls in horribly bright clothes. They clearly strived to be the 'popular' girls.**

**"Girls, this is Danielle." she said indicating me. they all said 'hi' and i could still only think _help me! _This was made worse when Rodney waved at me, grinning.**

**"Ugh! Turn around, spock!" one of the girls said to him. This only made him laugh. I couldn't take any more so i stood up and walked to Rodney's table amidst protests.**

**"What are you doing?"**

**"You can't sit with them!"**

**"Social suicide!"**

**"Hi guys." I said as I sat down.**

**"You do know they'll make your life hell right?"**

**"How, they don't even know me. It takes a lot to get to me."**

**"Hey, McKay. Where'd you pick up this girl?"**

**"This, guys, is Danielle. She totally made Dr. Jackson freeze in History earlier."**

**"Oh yeah, i saw that..."**

**"Shut up, Rodney." I said sweetly.**

**"Fine, I'll give it up."**

**"Cheers."**

**"This Brit chick speaks funny."**

**"I speak funny? Next you'll be saying that english people can't speak english properly."**

**"Well, you can't!" a guy at the end of the table stated. Rodney buried his face in his hands, smiling.**

**"Why do yoiu think it's called E-N-G-L-I-S-H?"**

**"Erm..."**

**

* * *

**

**Bored sensless says: Skool iz so different here...**

**Boom-baby-boom says: How?**

**Bored sensless says: 4 starterz, I'm in 11th grade ;D**

**Kamikasi! says: WOT?**

**Boom-baby-boom says: Not fair!**

**Bored sensless says: ;p lol**

**Kamikasi! says: grrr. ne cute guys?**

**Bored sensless says: not by ur standards**

**Kamikasi! says: but dere iz by urs?**

**Boom-baby-boom says: I'm hurt, i thort u were MI baby!**

**Bored sensless says: shut it!**

**Kamikasi! says: name? body type? starsign?**

**Boom-baby-boom says: oh god, girl talk, i'm off.**

**Kamikasi! says: cya**

**Bored sensless says: bi babez**

**Boom-baby-boom has left the conversation**

**Kamikasi! says: well?**

**Bored sensless says: rodney, not sayin, dunno yet. he transferred from Canada last year. He invited me 2 be in his band!**

**Kamikasi! says: nice. y u not sayin?**

**EEE-vil has been added to the conversation**

**Kamikasi! says: i dont no a 'EEEvil'..**

**EEE-vil says: Dat iz danny rite?**

**Bored sensless says: I iz here.**

**Kamikasi! says?**

**Bored sensless says: oh rite, ali, rodney.**

**Kamikasi! says: so DIS iz rodney?**

**Bored sensless says: Shut up ali.**

**EEE-vil says?**

**Bored sensless says: duznt matta, rite ali**

**

* * *

**

**"Brave, brave sir robin, rode forth from camelot!"**

**"He was not afraid to die oh bra-"**

**"I see you're settling in alright, Danielle." a boy said coming from behind us. "Rodney m'boy. you know you shouldn't drink that."**

**"Why, because you say so?"**

**"No." he said feigning hurt, "because it's produced in a factory that deals with citrus."**

**"What?" Rodney checked the bottle while the boy winked at me. "Very funny, Sheppard."**

**"John sheppard." the boy said to me holding out his hand, "quarterback."**

**"So?"**

**"You don't like football?"**

**"Footy? oh right, _American_ football... don't really see the point. Do you play hockey?"**

**"Hockey?" his face fell and I shrugged.**

**"I just like it."**

**"Well, I'd like to show you around, I am president."**

**"I thought that was the crazy guy who likes burgers..." I winked at Rodney. I knew exactly what he meant.**

**"Well, whatever, I'll be your guide for the morning."**

**"I'm kind of hanging out with Rodney." I turned around to see that Rodney had gone.**

**"He had to rush off." one of Sheppard's friends said.**

**"Why?"**

**"Problem at home." One of the others shrugged.**

**"what sort of problem?"**

**"Ooh, New girl likes the Geek!"**

**"Ooh , jock gets kicked in the nuts!"**

**"Huh?" And I raised my knee into his area.**

**

* * *

**

**don't ask why I ended the chapter here... i really don't know. tbc**


	4. The 'incident'

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

Warnings- any sheppard fans, sorry, but he's mean.(same to elizabeth fans) if anything offensive at all comes out, i'm sorry. I've done this fic. in a very...unique way sorry if it's hard to follow.

Summary- Dannielle is new to America. Her school life is interesting when she meets the Atlantis team, as you've never seen them before!

* * *

**Bored senseless says:**

Chapter four- the 'incident'

"Leave me the hell alone! England is a tough place, lots of chavs, its not all country lanes and pony rides, I know how to deal with guys." I turned to walk away.

"Jeez, talk about PMS."

"PMS huh? What's _your _excuse?" One of John's jock buddys decided to take action and he grabbed my arm. "Let go of me." Instead he twisted it and told me I'd apologise.

"The girl said 'let go'." Another guys? Well, whatever my arm was freed immediatly.

"What do you want, Dex?" Sheppard asked.

"To know why you're harrassing this young girl."

"Your into the hero business now? Wow, who'd have thought, Ronon the thug..."

"You want another knee?" I asked in my most menacing voice, 'Ronon' held me back and shook his head.

"They aren't worth your time." And we left.

* * *

Boom-baby boom says: What?

Kamikasi! says: you're kidding?

Bored senseless says: nope. I'm allright tho.

Boom-baby-boom says: give me their addys I'll fly ova and beat em up!

Bored senseless says: No need, I made some new friends.

Kamikasi! says: MALE friends?

Bored senseless says: Only one of them.

Kamikasi! says: Hey, where woz Rodney?

Bored senseless says: He left just b4 they started.

Boom-baby-boom says: So he abandoned u?

Kamikasi! says: duznt seem the typ...

Boom-baby-boom says: so u'v met him?

Kamikasi! says: Last nit on MSN.

Bored senseless says: They posted fake grades his house, hios parents dont get on wiv him as it iz.

Kamikasi! says: Hu r ur new friends?

Bored senseless says: Ronon Dex- 12th grade, just 4 u Ali his addy is runnerdude I no U'd like him.

Kamikasi says: hotmail?

Bored sensless says: yeah, dot com.

Boom-baby-boom says: ahem, boy here.

Bored senseless says: keep your pants on I got 1 4 u. Dfensivgal. given name Teyla.

Boom-baby-boom says: Teyla...wierd name... c is a girl rite?

Bored sensless says: yes. Ronon scared the crap out of those guys even tho they're seniors!

Boom-baby-boom says: So wot r u doin 2moro?

Bored senseless says: shopping spree.

Kamikasi! says: no fair! Mumz draggin me 2 a barndanse yeuck!

Bored senseless says: lmao, yup i got $400 2 spend on new clothes and stuff 4 skool. U need way more clothes when u wear em 2 skool.

Kamikasi! says: I h8 u, u no that rite?

Bored senseless says: AND wel'll be able 2 watch that Depp film u wanna c!

Boom-baby-boom says: The 1 wiv the pirates?

Kamikasi! says: no the 1 dat duznt cum out here 4 ova a month! grrrr!

Boom-baby-boom says: lol, how sad 4 u Ali.

Bored senseless says: oh, I'll be sure to let u no wot happens in SG1, Geoff.

Boom-baby-boom says: U wudnt!

Bored senseless says: I wud and u no it!

Kamikasi! says: wait... U sed 'we' R u goin on a date?

Bored senseless says: gtg dinnerz up!

Boom-baby-boom says: Danny...

Bored senseless says: I'm going wiv rodney! Bai!

**

* * *

sorry it took so long to update. I couldn't find the book I've written the story in. Please click the review button and let me know!**


	5. the blue cast

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

Warnings- any sheppard fans, sorry, but he's mean.(same to elizabeth fans) if anything offensive at all comes out, i'm sorry. I've done this fic. in a very...unique way sorry if it's hard to follow.

Summary- Dannielle is new to America. Her school life is interesting when she meets the Atlantis team, as you've never seen them before!

* * *

**Bored senseless says:**

Chapter five- The blue cast

After much debating as to what to wear I put on my old cadet trousers...or pants, or whatever the hell I'm supposed to call them now... and my hockey Jersey from home. We were a street hockey team made up of me, Geoff and my friends from cadets. You see Geoff doesn't have time for cadets, what with all of his 'lady friends'...alright, he doesn't have that many lady friends, he gets busy working at Oxfam and stuff. So anyway, because most of us were cadets our uniform was camo-green, our symbol a soldier head sillouette. 'The Gutsy Squadron' that's what we called ourselves, unbeaten champs.

When I showed up at the shopping centre...mall... I waited for about ten minutes before Rodney showed up- his arm in a cast and hid cheek tinged with a horrible purple.

"Sorry I'm late... nice jersey!" Rodney proclaimed as he approached. "What's your team called?"

"Rodney? What happened?" I asked ignoring his question.

"nothing much, little thing, what's your team called?"

"We're the Gutsy Squadron." I replied, knowing he wouldn't spill the details, he was looking for an out. "Undefeated."

"Cool, so what did you want to buy?"

"Clothes. And you, my friend, are the spokesperson of the male gender as to 'hot/not hot'."

"I'm sorry, you want me...to tell you if I think you're..."

"Hot or not hot in the clothes. It's so I dont buy hideous clothes. Oh, I get it..." I put my right hand on my heart and my left hand in the air as I spoke, "I Danny do solemnly swear that there will be no repercussions as to how Rodney McKay rates my hotness. Oh, you're taking video too, I want to make a movie montage."

"You're serious?"

"100. Never met a girl as crazy as me?"

"Nope. I like it, where to first?"

* * *

EEE-vil says: It's nothing. 

Kamikasi! has been added to the conversation

EEE-vil says: Really.

Kamikasi! says: really wot?

EEE-vil says: duznt matta.

Bored senseless says: Yes it duz!

Kamikasi! says: wot?

Bored senseless says: Rod here turned up 2day wiv a broken hand and a purple face.

EEE-vil says: It's nutthin

Kamikasi! says: duznt sound lyk nuttin, sounds lyk sumfink.

Boom-baby-boom has been added to the conversation

EEE-vil says: R U guys gangin up on me or summet?

Boom-baby-boom says: Hu iz dat?

Kamikasi! says: It's Rod

Boom-baby-boom says: Did u abandon danny afta skool?

EEE-vil says: Wot? abandon?

Bored senseless says: well done Geoff.

Boom-baby-boom says: Wot? I thought u'd tell him.

EEE-vil says: tell me wot?

Bored senseless says: dis fing wiv sheppard's lot.

Kamikasi! says: Hey, just a thought, u sed one ov dem twisted ur arm rite?

Bored senseless says: yeh...

EEE-vil says: Wot!

Kamikasi! says: how did u break ur arm Rod?

EEE-vil says: U 2 rn't gonna let dis go r u?

Bored senseless says: nope, woz it sheppard's lot?

Boom-baby-boom says: Wot's going on?

Kamikasi! says: cum on Rodz, Danny wont leave u alone...eva!

EEE-vil says: fine! yes it was sheppard's lot, now can we drop it?

Kamikasi! says: Dan, the gutsy squadron beat the crap outta the pixies 2day!

Boom-baby-boom says: that's our hockeyteam.

EEE-vil says: I no, Danny wore her jersey 2 de mall.

Bad boi had been added to the conversation

Bad boi says: hi guys.

Boom-baby-boom says: Hu R U?

Bad Boi says: name's Ronon

EEE-vil says: Ronon Dex? how do u no dem?

Kamikasi! says: he saved Dan from the jock squad.

EEE-vil says: kk, hi ronon.

Bad boi says: wot did I miss?

* * *

I'm cutting off here, I was reading through the story, and I'm not happy with what I've written after this so I'm going to improve it, stand by for updates. 


End file.
